Teonis Wiki:Biblioteca de sites
Esta é uma coleção de fontes da internet que tanto são utilizadas prioritariamente na quanto possuem relação com os assuntos aqui abordados. Os links aqui presentes são organizados por tema segundo ordem alfabética. Fontes-mestras (gerais e ambíguas) * Wikipedia, tanto a lusófona (página principal) quanto a inglesa (página principal) * YouTube (pp) * Livros quaisquer (coerentes, isto é, não para crianças e relacionados) * Palestras catalogadas (preferencialmente no YouTube, devendo sempre disponibilizar o link) * Programas de televisão de respeito (ligados ao tema como os científicos ou religiosos, tais como o Discovery Channel, National Geografic Channel, etc.) * Revistas científicas e relacionadas (tais como Science, Nature, etc.) * Revistas Criacionismo e Design Inteligente À favor |} Contra |} Evolução e Evolucionismo |} Contra |} Blogs |} Ateísmo, Ceticismo, Agnosticismo e relacionados |} ;Mais: * Wikis: **SkepticWiki (pp) **RationalWiki - (página principal) **Atheism Wiki (página principal) - A wiki em inglês sobre ateísmo * Mais referências * Lista do Infidels de materiais *Todos os sites no Google sobre Ateísmo *Todos os sites no Google sobre Agnosticismo * Listas de links ateístas Ceticismo |} Contra |} Blogs |} Cristianismo e apologética cristã |} Dedicação especial em apologética cristã |} Arqueologia bíblica |} Bíblias online |} Mais * CristaoTube * Wikis: **Apologetics Wiki (página principal) **Christianity Knowledge Base (página principal) **Theopedia (página principal) * Sites no DMOZ sobre Cristianismo * Sites no Google sobre Cristianismo * Lista de livros sobre apologética * Sites no Google sobre apologética * Sites no DMOZ Contra |} Demais religiões Religiões em geral |} Islã |} Mais *Todos as páginas no Google Espiritismo Filosofia |} ;Mais *Todas as páginas no Google sobre filosofia Filosofia da Religião |} Filosofias específicas |} ;Mais *Todas as páginas no Google sobre filosofia da religião *Blog The Problem of Evil, por David Wood (filósofo comprometido com o caso) *Changing Minds http://changingminds.org/index.htm Ciência Consta aqui fontes que são "ambíguas" na ciência (i.e. provavelmente defendem a Evolução, mas cujo objetivo não é exclusivamente nem prioritariamente este). |} Temas em particular Casamento, sexo, etc. *Sex, Love and Relationships (página principal) Existência de Deus Sites que apresentam material ou algum materia sobre a questão da existência de Deus de um ponto de vista aparentemente neutro. * God? - Site do livro Homossexualsimo e relacionados (LGBT) |} Vários Sites que tratam de mais de um tema em específico, sem reter-se sob um ponto de vista. * Closer to Truth - http://closertotruth.com/ Geral Fontes que, por mais que tenham algum ponto de vista definido, tratam de todos os temas ou de muitos deles (no tocando a ateísmo, Cristianismo, etc.) *Conservapedia - The Trustworthy Encyclopedia - (Página principal) *'Atos Fórum' (página principal) *'Rational Revolution' (página principal) Fontes secundárias (uso deve ser evitado) Quando tais fontes são utilizadas, deve-se buscar imediatamente por uma fonte da mesma notícia que seja mais confiável, além de se utilizar o template no topo dos artigos. * Programas de televisão menos consideráveis(os gerais, como telejornais e programas quaisquer) * Revistas de curiosidade científica menos consideráveis (tais como a revista Super Interessante, Galileu, Mundo Estranho, Veja, etc.) Notícias Apologetic Press |http://www.apologeticspress.org/ * (Blog) A Nova Ordem Mundial - (página principal) * (Blog) Diário da Profecia - (página prinipal) * (Jornal) Correio do Povo - (página principal) * Gnotícias (notícias gospel, evangélica, cristãs) - (página principal) * Philosophy News - (pp) * The Christian Post - http://www.christianpost.com/ * Crosswalk.com - News - http://www.crosswalk.com/news/ Pessoas consideráveis Há algumas pessoas que abordam o tema de forma considerável, distinta. Apesar de sempre se relacionarem ou com o Cr. ou com o Ev., um espaço foi preparado apenas para eles. Eis os nomes das pessoas cujas informações, ensinos e considerações são muito utilizadas (e muito bem vindas) nesta wiki: *'Adauto J. B. Lourenço' - Cr. (design inteligente) *'Antony Flew' - Deísta ex-ateu *'Pr. Benny Hinn' - Cr. *'Daniel Dennett' - Filósofo ateu *'Pr. João Carlos Marques' - Cr. *'Richard Dawkins' - Ev.